


Deny, Deny, Denial.

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ambiguity, Banishment, Codependency, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: The search





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing with a shitty title.

He clutched his cloak tighter around his shivering frame, adjusting his goggles and wiping the snow out of his vision.A useless action, as the raging blizzard merely sprayed more frost into his face.

He needed to keep going, he was out here somewhere. But it was too dangerous to stay out for long, because _he_ was out here too.

If he stopped looking,  _he'd_ find them. Both of them.

Not an option.

He hefted his bag and trudged onwards, the white blending things so well he could hardly see where the horizon was.

Luckily, his target would be a blot of red and black amongst the bleak white.

If he wasn't already solidified and buried under the raging storm.

He decided to take a risk, the first one in a long time.

Last time he did something as ill-planned this, it had been his fall from grace.

He was thrown into this endless cold with him. And  _him._

He pulled his scarf down,cupping his hands around his mouth.

_"Where are you?"_

He immediately covered his face, ready to continue his search and bring him to safety, but also ready to run if _he_ heard.

After a few tense moments, over the roaring winds, he heard an echo.

_"....Help me polarize....Help me...."_

In the same moment, the thick ice under him groaned, the ocean underneath pulsing. Of course  _he_ heard.

Stupid, but worth it. He couldn't be too far, hopefully.

_"....Help me polarize...."_

The wind picked up, enough to force him to his knees, scrambling for purchase on the slippery ground. He struggled to stand, crawling in his direction. He needed to find him. He was so close.

_"....Help me...."_

Through the opaque blue ground, revealed by his sliding body, a dark shape moved in the water.

_"....Help....Me....Polarize...."_

The ice cracked under his hand.

_"....Help....Me...."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The retrieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ISN'T DEAD YET
> 
> Also I never expected to add to this but hey when duty calls

The groan resonating from the breaking ice shook him to his core. He pushed himself up and did what he did best.

He ran.

He didn't know where he was going, if he was even going in the right direction, he just knew he needed to  _runrunrunrunfindhimsavehimhe'sallyouhaveleftprotecthimyoucan'tdienowhe'llbehelpless **run**_ _ **.**_

He didn't look back, something he's also very good at. He didn't need too. He didn't need to see the shapeless dark mass erupting from the freezing ocean, fosty shards spraying in all directions, the deafening roar with enough force to nearly topple him once more.

He didn't need to look, because he could _feel him_ , as strong as when they first came, and he was nearly taken away from him. They could always _feel him_ , but most of the time it was a low buzz, a tingle at the base of his spine.

When they were stranded, he had completely changed. While fears and questions were nothing new, they never violently awakened him, begging and pleading him not to _leave,_ he's _coming for me, don't let_ him _get me please savemeplease **saveme**._

And sometimes, he'd be quiet, too quiet. And he'd go down  _there_ , where he dared not. He'd be down  _there_ for hours, sometimes days, and when he'd ask him what he was doing, he say he was  _trying to get closer to_ him. It _'s easier to deal with when it feels more real and not just in my head._

But he's never left before.

He hopes he's trying to get away from  _him_ and not him.

He hopes he can find him.

His legs had somehow carried him to a snow bank, and in a moment of adrenaline fueled desperation, he begins to dig.

His hands can somehow break the snow and he's able to give a few shovels before his arm no longer meets resistance and he's shoulder deep into an air pocket before the bank crumbles underneath him.

He falls through and lands on something solid and soft, and in that contact he knows he'll be fine now, even with their shelter comprised and now doubt about to die.

He found him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to resolve this a little bit don't worry. I know the pov thing is odd so tell me if it's too much or how I can fix it
> 
> Love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reminder.

He wipes away the snow on top of him, trying to reform to small shelter he'd made. He thanks higher powers he no longer respects for his resourcefulness.

He can't tell how cold his skin actually is, if it's his own frozen fingertips under his gloves. He shakes him, but he gives no response.

That almost scares him more than the roars and crashing getting louder and louder.

He tries to lift him, tries to run, but his numb extremities aren't cooperating, and his  _unconciousnotdeadneverdeadnotpossible_ body is too heavy. The snow shelter is too narrow of a space to stand, and the hole he made can only be used one way. Escape won't be quick.

If he goes right now, he might make it back. Maybe _he'll_ be distracted by the easy prey, blood and organs still hot and runny at his core  _becausehe'snotdead._

_\----_

_"We need to stick together, Josh. We're all we have left."_

_"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you. They can't take me away from you, and they'll have a lot to answer to if they try to take you away from me."_

_"....Josh?"_

_"Yeah Tyler?"_

_"What gonna happen to us?"_

_Josh pulls him closer, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. "Nothing we can't get through together."_

\----

He wraps his arms around him and squeezes. They swore to each other.

If he's going to die, it won't be alone.

He pulls down his scarf and presses his face into his neck, mumbling reassurances that probably fall on deaf ears.

_He_ is closing in. A shadow looms over the hole in the snow

_They'll have a lot to answer to if they try to take you away from me._

He takes a deep breath, pulls him impossibly closer, and waits.


End file.
